You are all I need
by Saphira1990
Summary: Grissom hat Gefühle für Sara. Doch er hat nicht den Mut um ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen. Doch was wird passieren wenn Sara schwer verletzt wird …?
1. Nein, ich liebe sie!

**Autor:** SaraSidle1990

**Rating:** ab 12

**Kategorie:** Romance (Grissom-Sara)

**Inhalt**: Grissom hat Gefühle für Sara. Doch er traut sich nicht sie darauf anzusprechen. Doch was wird passieren wenn Sara schwer verletzt wird …?

**Sonstiges: **Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, leider, ich habeihnen nur meinen Willen aufgezwungen!

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 1: „Doch Liebe ich wirklich nur meine Arbeit? Nein, ich liebe sie!"**

Durch das Fenster des Pausenraumes kamen noch die letzten Sonnenstrahlen. Sara saß am Tisch, sie hatte sich einen alten Fall vorgenommen. Der Fall Elaine Shapley. Elaine war vor drei Monaten im Alter von 15 Jahren entführt worden. Ihre Leiche hatte man eine Woche später im Wald gefunden. Der Autopsiebericht lautete Tod durch Ersticken, zuvor war sie schwer misshandelt und vergewaltigt worden.

Es ist ein Fall der Sara viel Kraft kostete. Sie konnte sich genau in das Mädchen hineinversetzen und sich die letzten Stunden ihres Lebens ausmalen. Stunden voller Schmerz und Angst.

„Hi Sara.", begrüßte Nick sie der gerade den Raum betreten hatte und nun über ihre Schulter schaute.

„Hi Nick."

„Ich dachte nicht dass du schon da bist es ist immer hin noch über eine Stunde bis Dienstbeginn.", sagte er.

„Ich dachte ich könnte mir noch mal einen der alten Fälle vornehmen und noch mal durchgehen, vielleicht find ich ja doch noch etwas.", sagte Sara die sehr müde wirkte und nur schwer ein Gähnen unterdrücken konnte.

„Ich glaube dir hätte eine Stunde Schlaf mehr auch nicht geschadet, du siehst müde aus."

„Nick ich bin nicht müde nur konzentriert!"

„Na wenn du das sagst dann wird ich dir's wohl glauben müssen."

_

* * *

Was sie jetzt wohl macht? Naja so wie ich sie kenne wird sie schon im Labor sein. Ob ich sie vielleicht doch fragen sollte ob sie mit mir essen gehen will? Oh nein Grissom mach dir nichts vor sie will nichts mehr von dir. _

Es war Grissoms freier Tag und er wusste nicht so recht was er mit einem ganzen Tag ohne Arbeit anstellen sollte. Seine abonnierten Zeitungen hatte er für diese Woche schon verbraucht und da der Wetterbericht regen angesagt hatte würde er wohl auch nicht Achterbahn fahren können.

* * *

„So Nick und Sara für euch zwei hab ich einen Mord, hmmm, Greg und Warrick ihr kriegt eine Vermisstenmeldung und ich werde hab noch einiges an Papierkram den ich erledigen sollte." , sagte Catherine. 

„Und warum kriegen Sara und Nick die Leiche ich muss doch noch was lernen ich könnte doch mit Nick tauschen.", protestierte Greg.

„Keine Widerrede Greg du gehst heute mal Warrick zur Hand!"

_

* * *

Jetzt ist sie bestimmt auf dem Weg zu einem Tatort. Sie liebt es die Spuren zu sichern und sie zu analysieren, genau wie ich. Wir lieben unseren Beruf. Doch liebe wirklich nur meinen Beruf. Nein, ich liebe sie! _

Inzwischen hatte Grissom sich schon um sein Frühstück gekümmert. Er hatte beschlossen sich später noch um die Post zu kümmern die sich schon seit einer Woche auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelte. Seit Wochen dacht er in jeder freien Minute an Sara.

* * *

Am Tatort angekommen bot sich Nick und Sara ein Bild des Grauens. Eine junge Frau war anscheinend im Schlaf ermordet worden. Das Bett und der Teppich waren voller Blut und der Rest der Wohnung glich eher einem Schlachtfeld als einem Ort an dem ein Mensch lebt. Stühle, Vasen und Dekorationen alles lag quer verstreut auf dem Boden. Hier die Spreu vom Weizen zu trennen und Spuren zu finden wird schwierig sein. Sie konnten nur hoffen dass der Täter keine Handschuhe getragen hatte. In diesem Fall würden sie vielleicht in der Wohnung einige Fingerabdrücke und vielleicht würden sie ja wenn der Fußboden frei geräumt ist auch Fußabdrücke finden können. 

„Das sieht ja schrecklich aus, also Nick ich würde das Schlafzimmer nehmen und du kannst dich ja mal im Rest der Wohnung umsehen.", meinte Sara.

„Umsehen? Im Rest der Wohnung? Ich schätze dafür kann ich erst einmal jeden Gegenstand auf Fingerabdrücke untersuchen, oder nicht? Aber dir zu liebe na gut. Wo steckt eigentlich Brass?"

„Wo steckt wer!" rief eine ihnen bekannte Stimme.

„Hallo Brass, was hast du denn für uns?", fragte Sara ungeduldig.

„Also ihr Name ist Stacy Miller, 22, Medizinstudentin. Eigentümer der Wohnung ist sie und ein gewisser Marc O'Brian, ebenfalls Medizinstudent. Er ist zurzeit an der Uni und ein Großteil der Nachbarn scheint auch außer Haus zu sein. Ich habe in der Wohnung gegenüber jemanden angetroffen, er gibt aber dass ihm nichts aufgefallen ist und da wir noch keinen Todeszeitpunkt haben kann ich derzeit auch nicht mehr in Erfahrung bringen.", erklärte Brass.

„Okay, danke Brass. Sara? Sara?", fragte Nick.

„Oh ähm ich war nur gerade in Gedanken, fangen wir an!"

_

* * *

Ich hasse diese freien Tage. Nicht nur weil ich nichts zu tun habe, nein. An diesen Tagen kann ich sie nicht sehen. Mein Gott ich denke schon wieder an sie. Wenn ich ihr doch nur sagen könnte was ich für sie empfinde. Grissom, fang nicht wieder damit an! Sie interessiert sich nicht mehr für dich! _

TBC

* * *

Also sagt mireuere Meinung, okay?Also dass ist meine erste Fanfiction also erwartet nicht allzu viel aber ich gebe mir Mühe! 

Und ein Paar Reviews wären als Ansporn auch nicht schlecht!


	2. Ich brauche sie und ich liebe sie!

**Sunny66Sara**: Hey danke Sunny66Sara, hab mich bemüht und ich hoffe mal dass es mir einigermaßen gelungen ist. Und zur Belohnung für deinen netten Review hab ich hier auch ein neues Kapitel.

**

* * *

Kapitel 2: „Ich brauche sie und ich liebe sie!"**

„Hey Sara, ich glaub ich hab die Mordwaffe gefunden. Ein normales Küchenmesser es ist voller Blut. Ich schicke es gleich zum DNA-Abgleich.", rief Nick der sich gerade durch das Chaos im Wohnzimmer mühte.

„Ist gut, David hat erst gerade die Leiche mitgenommen. Ich fang dann mal mit dem Bett an."

Als Sara im Schlafzimmer fertig war musste sie Nick wohl oder übel mit dem Rest der Wohnung helfen auch wenn der nicht allzu verlockend aussah.

„Und Sara, was gefunden?", fragte Nick neugierig.

„Na klar, mehrere Haare, Sperma, Fasern und auch Fingerabdrücke. Und du?"

Nick schien durchaus zufrieden mit Saras Entdeckungen doch seiner schlechten Laune tat dies kein Ende.

„Naja eigentlich nicht außer eben dem Messer, das ist aber auch ein Chaos hier, wir werden bis heute Mittag brauchen um an den Fußboden ran zu kommen. Da hat jemand echt ganze Arbeit geleistet. Und an den Dingen die ich bisher untersucht habe sind auch keine Fingerabdrücke gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hat unser Täter Handschuhe getragen."

Den Rest der Schicht verbrachten die Zwei in der Wohnung und als sie endlich den Fußboden freigelegt hatten war die Enttäuschung groß. Nicht einmal einen einzigen Fußabdrücke konnten sie freilegen. Verschwitzt und mit äußerst schlechter Laune begaben sich die zwei schließlich nach Hause.

_

* * *

So, nun ist der Tag endlich vorbei. Ich würde nur zu gerne Wissen ob Sara das erste Mal in diesem Jahr zu regulärem Schichtende nach Hause gefahren ist. Aber wie ich sie kenne hat sie wieder Überstunden geschoben. Ob sie wohl bald schlafen geht? Ob sie auch an mich denkt? Nein, Grissom, deine Fantasie geht schon wieder mit dir durch!_

Grissom hatte den Tag letztendlich mit ein paar Dokumentationen und den Massen an Post verbracht. Doch egal was er tat oder wo er war er dachte immer an Sara.

* * *

„Hey Sara, schon hier, ich dachte ich würde es schaffen endlich einmal vor dir hier zu sein. Die Schicht beginnt doch erst in eineinhalb Stunden.", begrüßte Nick sie.

„Hi Nick, ich bin noch nicht lange hier, hab mir gerade die Beweiße geholt. Also Greg hat herausgefunden dass das Blut an dem Messer definitiv von dem Opfer ist. Und …."

„Greg", unterbrach Nick sie, „ich dachte er wäre an einem Fall mit Warrick."

„Nicht mehr ihr Fall war kein Fall. Die Frau wollte nur mal ein paar Tage ohne ihren Mann verbringen und hatte sich in ein Hotel eingemietet.", antwortete Sara.

„Achso na gut was gibt es noch.", wollte Nick wissen.

„Also ich hab ein paar Fasern gefunden sie scheine von verschiedenen Kleidungsstücken zu sein, ich werde jetzt noch mal in die Wohnung fahren und nach Vergleichstücken suchen, so dass wir die fremden Fasern eingrenzen können. Weiter bin ich noch nicht."

„Okay, soll ich mitkommen?"

„Nein, Nick, du kannst hier weitermachen. Das mit der Kleidung bekomme ich auch alleine hin."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Sara und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Wagen.

„Hi Sara.", rief ihr Grissom freundlich zu.

_Sie sieht heute müde aus. Sie hat bestimmt nicht geschlafen. _Dachte Grissom.

„Hi Grissom, ich muss noch mal schnell zu einem Tatort, ich bin bald wieder zurück."

„Okay bis später."

* * *

Angekommen an der Wohnung schnappte sich Sara ein Paar Tüten aus dem Kofferraum, in denen sie später die Kleidungstücke verstauen konnte. Sie war gerade dabei die polizeiliche Versiegelung an der Tür durchzuschneiden als sie von hinten überfallen wurde. Nach mehreren Schlägen und Stichen, bei denen sich Sara kraftvoll gewehrt hatte ging sie schließlich zu Boden und verlor das Bewusstsein.

* * *

„Hi Nick, ich dachte du und Sara ihr könntet vielleicht etwas Hilfe gebrauchen, ich bin gerade mit meinem Schreibkram für Ecklie fertig geworden."

„Ja, das könnten wir. Hast du eigentlich Sara gesehen."

_Sara, ist sie denn nicht da? Sie ist doch schon vor zwei Stunden zu einem Tatort aufgebrochen. _Grissoms Gedanken überschlugen sich.

„Grissom, gerade kam ein Anruf vom Desert Palm Hospital. Es ist Sara, sie wurde am Tatort niedergeschlagen. Es sieht nicht gut aus.", sagte Catherine besorgt.

„Oh mein Gott, Grissom, wir müssen zu ihr.", meldete sich Nick.

Grissom war in Trance verfallen. _Sara? Wer hat ihr das angetan. Ich hätte sie nicht alleine gehen lassen sollen. Sie hätte niemals alleine zurück an den Tatort dürfen. Oh mein Gott hoffentlich geht es ihr gut sie darf nicht sterben. Ich brauche sie und ich liebe sie!_

„Ja, komm Nick wir fahren ins Krankenhaus.", stotterte Grissom.

* * *

So ich hoffe mal, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich hab mir auf jeden Fall Mühe gegeben! Und ein paar Reviews wären auch nicht schlecht. So zur Motivation! 


	3. Sie darf nicht sterben!

**Sunny66Sara: **Natürlich mach ich schnell weiter hier kommt dann schon das nächste Kapitel. Und danke für den lieben Review.

**Liz1988: **Ja ich mach ja schon. Und vielen vielen dank für die Reviews!

**

* * *

Kapitel 3: „Sie darf nicht sterben."**

Seit über zwei Stunden warten Grissom und Nick nun schon vor dem Operationssaal. Sie hatten bisher keine Möglichkeit in Erfahrung zu bringen wie schlimm es wirklich um Sara stand. Langsam begann die Angst um Sara an ihren Nerven zu nagen.

_Wie konnte ich sie nur alleine gehen lassen? Sie kann mich nicht verlassen! Wie sollte ich denn nur ohne sie leben? Ich muss es ihr sagen. Ich muss ihr sagen dass ich sie liebe. Wenn ich doch nur noch eineChance bekomme! Sie darf nicht sterben!_

Grissom zermürbte sich schon seit Stunden den Kopf über die Ereignisse. Er konnte es nicht fassen dass das wirklich geschehen war. Endlich, nach dreieinhalb Stunden war die Operation schließlich beendet und die lange Warterrei hatte eine Ende.

„Wie geht es Sara? Können wir sie sehen?", fragte Nick nervös.

„Ihr Zustand ist kritisch. Sie hat viel Blut durch tiefe Stichverletzungen verloren, ihre Niere wurde schwer verletzt und ihr ganzer Oberkörper weißt Prellungen und Hämatome auf. Ich kann ihnen aber sagen dass sie für ihr Leben hart gekämpft hat. Ihre Arme sind übersäht von Abwehrverletzungen.", antwortete der Arzt.

„Aber sie wird doch wieder vollkommen gesund, oder?", warf Nick besorgt ein.

„Miss Sidle ist eine starke Frau ich bin mir sicher dass sie ihre Verletzungen schnell auskuriert hat.", versicherte ihm der Arzt.

„Können wir sie sehen?",erkundigte sich Grissom.

„Ja, sie müsste jetzt auf ihrem Zimmer sein, 4715, Flur 3a. Sie wird aber wahrscheinlich durch die Narkose noch nicht ansprechbar sein."

„Danke Doc.", rief Nick dem Arzt noch zu.

„Ähm Grissom ich werde noch kurz im Labor anrufen. Ich komme dann gleich nach. Okay?", flüsterte Nick.

„Okay, ich geh dann schon mal zu ihr rein."

* * *

Leise schlich sich Grissom in Saras Zimmer. Er wollte sie nicht aufwecken, sie hatte ihren Schlaf nun wirklich nötig.

_Wie schön sie doch ist. Ich würde sie nur zu gerne wieder lächeln sehen. Ich sollte es ihr sagen und zwar bevor es zu spät ist. Warum ist das denn nur so schwer? Warum kann ich ihr denn nicht einfach sagen dass ich sie Liebe? _

Nick riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken als erfastlautlosdas Zimmer betrat.

„Hey Grissom ich habe Catherine bescheid gesagt sie wird mit Warrick und Gregnach der Schicht vorbeikommen.", flüsterte Nick.

Grissom nickte nur, er war nicht im Stande irgendetwas zu sagen. Er musste nachdenken.

_Was soll erst passieren wenn ich und Sara zusammen sind? Was werden die anderen dazu sagen? Wird es Probleme bei der Arbeit geben? Nein, Sara und ich liebenunsere Arbeit und ich bin mir sicher dass wir Beruf und Liebe trennen würden. Ich muss es ihr sagen!_

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten Grissom und Nick damit schweigend an Saras Bett zu sitzen. Es war bereits 16 Uhr und gleich würden Catherine und der Rest des Teams kommen.

„Hmmmmm", kam ein kaum vernehmliches Geräusch von Sara.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Im ersten Moment sah sie alles nur verschwommen und durch dieSonnenstrahlen die ihr Zimmer mit Licht durchfluteten dauerte es eine Weile bis sie endlich klar sehen konnte.

_Ist das Grissom der da neben meinem Bett sitzt? Was ist denn überhaupt passiert? Ich erinnere mich, ich wurde angegriffen, an einem Tatort._

„Hi Nick, hi Grissom", sagte Sara leise.

"Hi Sara.", erwiderte Grissom der erst nach einer Weile realisierte das Sara aufgewacht war.

„Hey, wie geht es dir? Du weißt schon was du uns da für einen Schock angetan hast?", fragte Nick sie.

„Ich glaube den Umständen entsprechend geht es mir ganz gut. Bin nur noch etwas müde. Aber was macht ihr beiden denn hier, solltet ihr nicht arbeiten?", wollte sie wissen.

„Was wir hier machen? Wir sind deine Freunde Sara, wir lassen dich doch jetzt nicht alleine.", erwiderte Nick ruhig.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Und schon stand die ganze Truppe versammelt in Saras Zimmer.

„Hey Sara du hast uns echt geschockt. Mach das ja nie wieder!", sagte Warrick.

„Ich wird mir Mühe geben, Warrick."

„Hey Sara, wie geht es dir denn?", erkundigte sich Catherine.

„Mir geht's ganz gut, bin halt noch etwas müde. Ich hoffe dass die mich hier bald rauslassen. Ich mag keine Krankenhäuser.", murmelte Sara.

„Wer mag denn auch schon Krankenhäuser? Weißt du schon wann du nach hause darfst?", warf Greg in den Raum.

„Hey, mal langsam sie ist erst vor ein paar Stunden eingeliefert worden, frisch operiert und braucht eindeutig noch Bettruhe!", beteiligte sich Nick.

„Hey Nick ich kann für mich selber reden. Greg, ich habgar keine Ahnung, ich bin erst vor einer viertel Stunde aufgewacht und hab noch keinen Arzt gesehen. Aber länger wie 4 Tage bleibe ich hier bestimmt nicht."

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde mussten sie sich verabschieden, da die Besuchszeiten um 17 Uhr endeten und gingen alle mit der Ankündigung sie morgen wieder zu besuchen. Nick hatte ihr versprochen das er noch vor der Schicht bei ihr reinschauen würde.

* * *

Zuhause angekommen überschlugen sich Grissoms Gedanken.

_Ich hätte sie gerade beinahe verloren und ich bin immer noch nicht im Stande dazu ihr meine Liebe zu gestehen? Morgen muss ich mit ihr reden. Ich werde vor Nick da sein und mit ihr sprechen. Ich will dass sie weiß das ich sie liebe!_

* * *

Also sagt mir was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet, okay! Und ob ihr noch mehr wollt. Außerdem sind Reviews die beste Motivation! 


	4. Ich war ein Volltrottel

**Sunny66Sara: Hey danke für den netten Review. Und da ich ja ein guter Mensch bin helfe ich dir, hier hast du ein neues Kapitel. Okay! Ich hoffe mal dass es dir gefällt!**

**

* * *

Kaptitel 4: „Ich habe mich wie ein Volltrottel benommen!"**

Die Sonnenstrahlen begannen Saras Zimmer zu erhellen. Langsam reckte sie sich und öffnete die Augen. Doch wer saß da neben ihrem Bett? War das wirklich Grissom. Oh ja das war Grissom.

„Guten Morgen, Sara. Wie geht es dir?", fragte Grissom.

„Danke, es geht mir schon um einiges besser als gestern. Aber was machst du hier Grissom?", erwiderte sie.

„Sara, ähm, wir müssen reden. Es ist wichtig."

„Warum müssen wir reden? Ist irgendetwas passiert?"

„Sara … Sara ich liebe dich!"

_So nun ist es raus. Oh mein Gott wie wird sie reagieren. _

„Grissom wie meinst du das?"

„Sara wie soll ich das denn meinen, ich liebe dich!", meinte er verwirrt.

„Aber Grissom, die ganzen letzten Jahre, weißt du was du mir angetan hast. Du hast mir klar gemacht dass du mich nicht liebst! Und jetzt kommst du so daher und erklärst mir dass du mich liebst? Ich dachte du kannstmit unsnicht umgehen?"

_Oh nein, sie liebt mich nicht mehr. Ich habe es vermasselt.Es istzu spät._

Mit diesen Worten konnte Grissom nur schwer umgehen. Er hatte ja mit vielen Fragen gerechnet aber darauf gefasst gewesen war er nicht.

„Sara ich weiß dass ich dir wehgetan habe. Ich habe dich ignoriert und mir eingeredet dass ich dich nicht liebe. Aber heute weiß ich dass ich dich brauche und dass ich dich liebe! Es tut mir Leid dass ich dich damals hab stehen lassen.", erwiderte er.

„Grissom ich glaube ich brauche jetzt etwas Ruhe ich kann nicht einfach von einem Moment auf den anderen allesvergessen. Wie stellst du dir das den vor? Kannst du dich noch an meine Worte erinnern? Ich hatte dir gesagt dass es zu spät sein könnte und ich glaube, nun ist es zu spät.", sagte Sara mit Tränen in den Augen.

Grissom hatte keine Ahnung wie er damit umgehen sollte.

* * *

Sturmartig verließ er das Zimmer und rannte hinunter in den Park.

_Ich bin zu spät. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Aber es kann doch noch nicht zu spät sein. Gott verdammt ich liebe sie. Ich brauche sie. Es tut mir doch alles Leid. Ich wünschte ich könnte die Vergangenheit ändern, die Uhr zurückdrehen. Ich habe mich einfach wie ein Volltrottel benommen._

* * *

Sara war in Tränen ausgebrochen. Sie wusste nicht wie sie mit Grissoms Liebesgeständnis umgehen sollte. Natürlich sie hatte lange darauf gewartet, sie hatte es sich immer gewünscht mit Grissom zusammen zu sein. Aber in den letzten Monaten glich sie mehr einem Wrack als einer guten Freundin. Sie war am Ende. Die Nächte verbrachte sie in Gedanken. Ihre Tage verbrachte sie mit Überstunden. Und Grissom hatte sie verletzt. Sehr verletzt.

* * *

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.

_Oh nein, das ist Nick. Er darf mich auf keinen Fall so sehen. _

Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen ab und legte sich zurück ins Bett.

„Hi Sara. Und wie geht es dir heute.", begrüßte er sie.

„Hi Nick, danke es geht mir heute eigentlich ganz gut, der Arzt hat gestern Abend gemeint dass ich vielleicht übermorgen nach Hause darf. Und in zwei Wochen kann ich auch wieder arbeiten."

„Mann oh man, da hat es aber jemand wirklich eilig hier raus zu kommen."

Nach einer viertel Stunde hatte sich Nick verabschiedet. Er musste ins Labor. Und lies Sara mit ihren Gedanken allein.

* * *

„Morgen Greg. Hast du die Fingerabdrücke aus der Wohnung schon durch den Computer gejagt?", erkundigte sich Nick.

„Hi Nick. Ja, also 10 der 15 sind von unserem Opfer. Und 3 der übrigen 5 sind von ihrem Mitbewohner. Die anderen zwei kann ich nicht zuordnen. Aber ich kann so viel sagen, es sind die selben Fingerabdrücke wie die auf dem Messer."

„Hey danke Greg, du hast mir wirklich geholfen!", verabschiedete sich Nick.

Nick war gestern noch am Tatort vorbei gefahren und hatte sich farbig passende Kleidungsstücke mitgenommen. Saras Tatort hatten Warrick und Catherine gesichert und die Beweißmittel würden sie gerade untersuchen. Doch wahrscheinlich war Saras Angreifer auch der Mörder von Stacy Miller. Würde er durch seine Beweiße ihn überführen könnte man die Fingerabdrücke und die DNS mit denen von Saras Tatort vergleichen.

* * *

„Morgen, Nick.", rief Grissom.

„Hi, Greg hat ein paar Sachen rausgefunden. Und ich bin gerade dabei die Fasern zu untersuchen und abzugleichen."

„Ich weiß, ich bin in meinem Büro wenn du mich brauchst ich hab mal wieder Schreibkram zu erledigen.", erwiderte Grissom.

„Okay, ich informiere dich wenn ich was neues habe."

* * *

Grissom hatte keineswegs vor sich Schreibkram vorzunehmen aber zum Arbeiten war er nicht in der Lage.

_Ich muss noch mal zu ihr fahren. Vielleicht hat sie ja vorher nur überreagiert oder war vielleicht auch geschockt diese Worte von mir zu hören. Ich liebe sie und ich bin mir ganz sicher dass sie mich auch liebt!_

* * *

Hey sagt mir euere Meinung! Was haltet ihr von dem Kapitel?

Also immer schön reviewn!


	5. Ich bin am Ende!

**Sunny66Sara : **So hier ist ein neues Kaptitel. Ich hoffe mal es gefällt dir!

**

* * *

Kapitel 5: „Ich bin am Ende!" **

Seit Stunden lag Sara wach. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben diese Worte von Grissom gehört zu haben. Er hatte mit ihr gespielt und das die ganzen letzten Jahre. Und jetzt kommt er daher und meint das er mich liebt? Wie lange sollte dass den gut gehen?

Durch ein Klopfen an der Tür wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Guten Morgen Miss Sidle.", begrüßte sie der Arzt.

„Guten Morgen. Haben sie vielleicht gute Nachrichten für mich?", erwiderte sie.

„Ja in der Tat. Das habe ich. Wir können sie heute schon entlassen. Ihre Blutwerte sind normal und die Wunden scheinen gut zu heilen. Aber sie müssen sich auf jeden Fall in den nächsten Tagen noch Ruhe gönnen und sich schonen! Haben sie denn jemanden der sie abholen kann und sich in den nächsten Tagen um sie kümmern könnte?", fragte der Doktor.

„Ja ich denke da finde ich schon jemanden. Wann kann ich denn meine Papiere abholen?"

„Ich denke bis in einer halben Stunde dürften sie fertig sein.", antwortete er.

„Danke doc!"

Sara hatte sich dazu entschlossen Nick zu fragen ob er sie abholen würde. Und zuhause würde sie keinen Aufpasser brauchen.

„Hi Nick, hier ist Sara."

„Hi Sara, darfst du denn schon aus dem Krankenhaus raus?"

„Ja Nick, ich wollte dich fragen ob du mich vielleicht bis in einer halben Stunde abholen könntest? Natürlich nur wenn es dir nicht zu viel ist, ich weiß dass das deine Schicht erst vor 3 Stunden geendet hat."

„Zu viel? Auf keinen Fall ich fahr gleich los. Und dann werd ich dich ein bisschen zuhause überwachen. Nur sicher stellen, dass du nicht vorhast dich zu übernehmen."

„Nick ich brauche keinen Babysitter aber ein bisschen Gesellschaft schadet bestimmt nicht. Also dann bis gleich ich will noch schnell meine Sachen packen."

„Okay dann bye Sara, bis gleich!"

* * *

Seit Stunden war Grissom schon am Grübeln. Zuerst hatte er die ganze Schicht in Gedanken verbracht und nunwar er schon die ganze Nacht in Gedanken versunken. 

_Wie kann ich ihr nur klar machen dass ich sie liebe? Ich muss zu ihr gehen und mit ihr reden. Jetzt ist es noch zu früh ich werde sie heute Mittag im Krankenhaus besuchen. Dann können wir hoffentlich ungestört reden._

* * *

Grissom hatte keine Ahnung dass Sara zurzeit schon auf dem Heimweg war. Nick hatte sie abgeholt und nun waren sie auf dem Weg zu ihrer Wohnung. 

„Glaubst du du schaffst es bis in den zweiten Stock hoch?", wollte Nick wissen.

„Ich denke schon Nick, ich brauch halt heute mal etwas länger!", erwiderte Sara mit einem lächeln.

Für die zwei Stockwerke hatten sie letztendlich 15 Minuten gebraucht. Das Laufen hatte Sara sehr angestrengt und als sie endlich in ihrer Wohnung angekommen waren, lief sie sofort zur Couch und legte sich hin.

„So ich schlage vor du legst dich jetzt hin und ich beginne mit dem Mittagessen. Was möchtes du denn essen?", fragte Nick.

„Ich werde sogar bekocht? Man ist das ein Service. Aber eigentlich hab ich gar keinen Hunger Nick, aber danke der Nachfrage, ich werd mich jetzt hinlegen. Und du solltest dich auch noch etwas schlafen legen du musst nachher arbeiten gehen! Du kannst wirklich nach Hause gehen ich werd die nächsten Stunden eh nur schlafen.", antwortete Sara.

„Aber du rufst mich an wenn du mich brauchst. Und du bleibst brav liegen! Ist das klar?"

„Ja Papa. Werde ganz brav sein."

„Hey ich mach mir nur Sorgen um dich. Dann bye Sara. Bis später!", mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Nick.

* * *

Es war bereits 15 Uhr. Grissom war gerade auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus als er einen Anruf bekam. 

„Hi Grissom, ich bins Catherine."

„Hi Cath, was gibt's denn?", wollte Grissom wissen.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen das Sara nicht mehr im Krankenhaus ist sie ist zuhause. Nick hat sie heute Morgen abgeholt und nach hause gebracht. Und jetzt hat er mich gerade angerufen. Damit du nicht ins Krankenhaus fährst. Und er sagte mir dass ich dir sagen soll das Sara schläft also das wahrscheinlich niemand ihre Türe öffnet. Sie musste Nick nämlich versprechen das Bett nicht zu verlassen.", erzählte im Catherine.

„Okay danke Cath. Dann bis heute Abend."

„Ja ciau Grissom."

_Was mach ich denn jetzt. Soll ich trotzdem zu ihr fahren? Nein, sie braucht den Schlaf. Ich werde wohl bis morgen warten müssen bis ich mit ihr reden kann. _

* * *

Es war Schichtbeginn. Catherine und Warrick waren dabei die Blutspritzer von Saras Tatort zu untersuchen und die Schuhabdrücke mit der Datenbank zu vergleichen. Greg und Nick untersuchten die unzähligen Fasern die sie in der Wohnung gefunden hatten als Grissom den Raum betrat. 

„Hi Grissom.", sagten Greg und Nick gleichzeitig.

„Hi Greg, hi Nick. Seit ihr mit den Fasern schon weiter?", fragte Grissom.

„Na klar. Also ein Großteil stammt von der Kleidung des Opfers. Wir haben aber eine gefunden die anscheinend nicht von ihrer Kleidung stammt. Es ist Baumwolle, dunkelblau aber mehr kann man da nicht rausfinden. Wir bräuchten was zum Vergleichen. Aber wir haben noch etwas gefunden. In ihrem Mülleimer waren ein Haufen Liebesbriefe, alle zerknüllt und von derselben Person. Es gibt nur einen Vornamen, Tom. Die Briefe sind schon bei unserem Experten. Er piept uns an wenn er mehr weiß.", beendete Nick seinen Vortrag.

„Gut gemacht, habt ihr auch was für mich zu tun?"

„Du könntest zu Brass gehen und ihn nach den Zeugenaussagen fragen vielleicht hat jemand ein Auto gesehen. Und dann haben wir noch die Briefumschläge zu den Briefen, die schreien nur so nach einer DNS-Analyse.", meinte Nick.

„Gut ich nehm mir dann mal zuerst die Briefumschläge vor und dann geh ich zu Brass. Und Piepst mich an wenn ihr was habt.", verabschiedete sich Grissom.

Nach zwei Stunden trafen sie sich alle im Pausenraum um sich zu beraten.

„Also Nick, Greg fangt ihr zwei an.", meinte Grissom

„Also wir wissen von den Briefen dass sie ein Linkshändler geschrieben hat. Außerdem wurden sie mit einem Füller geschrieben, mit Pelikan Tinte. Ist aber eine alte Ausführung also wahrscheinlich gibt es heute nirgendwo mehr diese Tinte zu kaufen. Währe also ein gutes Beweißmittel. So und was hast du Grissom?", fragte Greg

„Also ich hab mir die DNS an den Briefumschlägen vorgenommen. Sie stimmt mit dem Sperma auf dem Bett des Opfers überein. Aber sieist nicht von O'Brian, er hat uns freiwillig eine DNS-Probe gegeben! Aber Catherine ihr habt doch die DNS von Saras Tatort im PC gehabt. Ich hab mir erlaubt sie zu vergleichen. Sie stimmen überein. Derjenige der Sara das angetan hat war auch in Stacys Bett und hat er ist auch der Versender der Briefe.", beendete Grissom seinen Bericht., „Und was habt ihr Cath und Warrick?"

„Also.", begann Cath, „wir haben die Blutspritzer untersucht, Sara wurde zuerst von hinten auf den Kopf geschlagen mit einem Stück Holz, wir haben es gefunden und auch Fingerabdrücke waren darauf zu finden. Danach hat der Täter das Messer gezogen und Sara mehrmals in den Oberkörper gestochen. Sara scheint aber einmal die Kontrolle über das Messer gewonnen zu haben und hat damit den Täter wahrscheinlich an der Hand verletzt. Das heißt wir müssten die Wunde sehen können. Dann ist Sara zu Boden gegangen und der Täter wahrscheinlich verschwunden."

„Okay.", begann Warrick., „Das heißt wir suchen nach einem Tom, haben seine DNS und wahrscheinlich auch seine Fingerabdrücke am Tatort gefunden und brauchen jetzt eigentlich nur noch den richtigen Tom. Vielleicht hat ja ein Nachbar ein Auto bemerkt? Und wir können ihn so ausfindig machen."

„Nein, das wird nichts.", kam eine ihnen bekannte Stimme von der Türe, „Die Nachbarn haben überhaupt nichts für uns."

„Okay Brass danke.", antwortete Grissom. , „ Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt Feierabend machen und morgen weitersuchen."

* * *

Das Labor war inzwischen leer. Alle waren nach Hause gefahren. Grissom hatte beschlossen jetzt zu Sara zu fahren. Er musste mit ihr sprechen. Er musste einfach. Sie würde es doch bestimmt verstehen. _

* * *

Was soll ich denn nur machen wenn Grissom nachher kommt? Ich kann das nicht mehr ich bin am Ende. Ich will nicht mehr dass er mit mir spielt. Ich will ihn vergessen! _

Eine halbe Stunde später klopfte es an der Tür. Sara wusste dass es Grissom war. Sie hatte Nick einen Schlüssel gegeben. Langsam stand sie auf und ging zur Tür. Sie holte tief Luft und öffnete sie. Es war Gissom.

* * *

So was haltet ihr von dem Kapitel. Und bitte macht ein paar Reviews! 


	6. Ich werde hier bleiben!

**Sunny:** Ich weiß, dass des fies war. Aber hier haste ein neues Kapitel. Ist leider nicht ganz so lang geworden. Aber ich fand des war ne gute Stelle zum aufhören.

**Loose: **War ich nicht lieb. Hier ist auch noch ein nächstes Kapitel! Ich warte auf deine Reviews!

**Liz: **Natürlich darf man träumen. Wer weiß vielleicht wird's ja noch was mit Grissom und Sara? Warum ich an so einer fiesen Stelle aufgehört hab. Naja, erstens: so krieg ich euch dazu weiter zu lesen; zweitens: hats gerade gepasst, also im Film würde da auch Werbung kommen; drittens: hatte auch keine Zeit mehr. Und wie du siehst kann ich's machen. Aber ich weiß dass es fies war schäm. Aber dafür hast du hier auch ein neues Kapitel. Ist leider nicht so lang aber es wird mehr kommen, keine Angst!

**

* * *

Kapitel 6:"Ich werde hier bleiben und auf sie warten!" **

Es war Grissom der das erdrückende Schweigen beendete.

„Hallo Sara. Ich wollte noch mal mit dir reden.", sagte er.

„Ähm, Hallo Grissom. Ich weiß nicht ob das jetzt eine gute Idee ist."

„Aber Sara ich muss mit dir reden. Ichliebe dich! Und ich brauche dich!"

„Grissom weißt du wie sehr ich dich in den letzten Jahren gebraucht hätte? Hat es dich denn interessiert? Weißt du was du mir angetan hast? Kannst du dir denn nicht denken warum ich mit den Trinken angefangen habe? Ich kann nicht mehr Grissom!", erwiderte sie mit Tränen in den Augen., „Ich glaube es ist besser wenn du jetzt gehst ich darf mich nicht aufregen."

Nach diesen Worten knallte sie die Türe zu. Doch Grissom hatte nicht vor zu gehen. Er würde hier warten bis sie ihm aufmachen würde.

_Sie hat wegen mir mit dem Trinken angefangen? Warum? Ich weiß dass ich sie nicht hätte zurückstoßen sollen. Ich weiß dass sie mich gebrauch hätte. Aber Gott verdammt es tut mir doch alles so Leid. Ich liebe sie. Ich will dass sie glücklich ist. Das wir glücklich sind._

Sara hatte sich auf die Couch gelegt. Sie war am Ende. Was erwartete er denn von ihr?

_Denkt er dass alles gut werden würde. Nachdem er mich jahrelang verletzt hatte und meine Gefühle ignoriert hatte? Denkt er dass ich alles einfach so vergesse. Natürlich war es immer mein Traum. Ein Leben mit ihm. Aber wie lange sollte das den eigentlich gut gehen. Grissom lebt für seine Arbeit. Er zeigt nie auch nur einen Funken an Gefühlen. Warum jetzt? Was hat sich denn in den letzten Tagen geändert? _

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte auf der Couch. Sie erinnerte sich an die letzten Jahre. Es hatte auch wunderschöne Momente mit Grissom gegeben. Momente in denen sie sich sicher war ein Leuchten in seinen Augen zu sehen. Ein Leuchten, das ihr Hoffnung gab. Hoffnung auf ein Leben mit Grissom. Seine Worte in der Eislaufanlage gehörten dazu. Oder jene die er im Verhör zu Dr. Lurie gesagt hatte. Diese Worte hatten ihr gezeigt dass er Gefühle für sie hatte. Aber er konnte das Risiko nicht eingehen.

„Ich bin das Risiko! Verdammt!", sagte Sara laut.

Grissom hatte ihre Worte gehört. Es schmerzte ihn sie schluchzen zu hören. Seit Stunden saß er schon vor ihrer Türe. Er konnte sich ausmalen was in ihrem Kopf vorging. Er konnte sie ja auch verstehen.

_Aber nun könnte ich ihr helfen, wir könnten glücklich werden. Ich könnte ihr helfen den Schmerz der letzten Jahre zu überwinden. Den Schmerz den ich ihr zugefügt habe. Verdammt Grissom wie konntest du nur so bescheuert sein und deine Gefühle zu ihr unterdrücken. Und wäre dieser Vorfall nicht passiert würde ich vermutlich immer noch alleine zu Hause sitzen und würde nicht den Mut dazu finden ihr meine Liebe zu gestehen. Ich würde sie vermutlich noch die nächsten Jahre verletzen. _

_Aber nein, ich sitze nicht zu Hause. Ich bin hier und ich werde ihr zeigen, dass ich sie liebe. Ich werde hier bleiben und auf sie warten, egal wie lange ich dazu hier sitzen muss!_

* * *

Also was sagt ihr zu dem Kapitel. Freu mich schon auf euere Reviews. Und sorry, dass es so kurz ist aber ich hab so vieles zu tun. Aber ich werd bald ein neues Kapitel reinstellen! 


	7. Ich will dass du darüber nachdenkst

**Loose: **Da wirst du wohl noch etwas warten müssen. Des Kapitel ist nicht so spannend aber ich brauch es als Vorbereitung für das nächste.

**Sunny: **Danke sunny hab mir ja auch mühe gegeben.

**Liz: **Oh ja da hat er Glück. Ich hab es nicht übers Herz gebracht ihn die Nacht über draußen sitzen zu lassen. Auch wenn es in Vegas nicht so kalt ist aber eine Nacht alleine im Treppenhaus ist bestimmt nicht so toll. Jetzt siehst du ja welche Variante ich gewählt habe. Am Anfang ist sie zwar langweilig aber ich glaube am Schluss könnte sie wie in „einem" Traum enden. Warte nur ab!

**

* * *

Kapitel 7: „Versprich mir, dass du über meine Worte nachdenkst."**

Nick hatte beschlossen doch erst nach der Schicht bei Sara vorbeizuschauen. Sie würde bestimmt noch Schlafen. Und den Schlaf hatte sie, wie der Arzt gesagt hatte, auch wirklich nötig.

Inzwischen hatte sich das ganze Team im Pausenraum versammelt. Nur der Kopf der Mannschaft fehlte. Wo war Grissom?

„Hi Greg!", sagte Nick, „Hast du zufällig Grissom gesehen?"

„Nein Nick, ich war vorhin schon auf der Suche nach ihm. Ist schon komisch dass er nicht mal Catherine angerufen hat. Das sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich."

„Hey ihr zwei!", kam eine ihnen bekannte Stimme von der Tür, es war Cath, „Ich hab gerade einen Anruf von Grissom bekommen er sagt es geht ihm nicht so gut. Er wird heute zu Hause bleiben. Wir sollen hier aber schleunigst weiter machen. Ich hab auch schon einen Verdächtigen für euch. In dem Umkreis von Stacy Miller konnte Brass einen gewissen Tom Craig ausfindig machen. Er kommt in ein paar Minuten zu einem Verhör her. Ich möchte Nick, dass du und Warrick das Verhör übernehmt. Okay?"

„Ist gut Cath. Sag mal sollten wir uns Sorgen um Grissom machen?", antwortete Nick.

„Nein ich glaube nicht. Vielleicht brauch er auch einfach mal ein paar Tage Ruhe oder hat Migräne."

* * *

Die letzten zehn Stunden hatte Grissom nun schon vor Saras Wohnung verbracht. Zu Beginn konnte er Sara weinen hören. Aber jetzt war es Still geworden.

_Was sie jetzt wohl macht? Es ist so still in der Wohnung. Vielleicht sollte ich es doch noch einmal mit klingeln probieren. Aber vielleicht überfordere ich sie damit. Wahrscheinlich braucht sie noch etwas Zeit. Ich werde ihr die Zeit geben._

Sara hatte sich ein heißes Bad eingelassen. Sie brauchte Ruhe. Ruhe vor der Welt und vor allem Ruhe vor Grissom.

_Was denkt sich dieser Idiot denn? Zuerst ignoriert er meine Gefühle jahrelang und dann will er dass ich wie ein geköderter Hund auf sein Liebesgeständnis anbeiße? Ich hoffe nur dass er nicht vor hat den Rest der Nacht noch vor der Haustür zu verbringen. _

Nach weiteren zwei Stunden hatte Sara ein schlechtes Gewissen. Und schließlich beschloss sie ihn zu sich reinzuholen. Was sollte ein Gespräch den Schaden. Wir werden reden nur etwas und dann wird er gehen.

Langsam öffnete Sara die Haustür und schaute sich im Dunkeln um. Sie konnte Grissoms Gestalt deutlich erkennen.

„Grissom", begann sie, „möchtest du vielleicht reinkommen? Es ist doch bestimmt kalt hier draußen."

„Natürlich will ich dass Sara."

* * *

Catherine verfolgte durch das einseitig verspiegelte Glas das Verhör ihres Verdächtigen.

„So Mr. Craig.", sagte Brass, „Können sie uns sagen ob diese Briefe" Nick hielt die Kopien mehrerer Briefe hoch „von ihnen stammen? Wir haben bei unseren Ermittlungen DNS auf dem Briefumschlag nachweißen können also hat es keinen Sinn zu lügen."

„Ja, sie stammen von mir, na und?"

„Dann haben sie diese Briefumschläge befeuchtet?", hakte Brass nach.

„Ja, das hab ich was wird das denn?

„Wir haben dieselbe DNS wie an dem Briefumschlag auch auf dem Bett in Stacy Millers Apartment gefunden und an einem Messer mit dem eine Mitarbeiterin des CSI schwer verletzt wurde."

„Mr. Craig, warum haben sie Stacy Miller getötet?", warf Nick ein.

„Ich liebte sie. Aber sie hat mich ignoriert. Ich wollte sie nur für mich haben. Aber sie hat sich gewehrt und gesagt, dass sie mich hasst. Aber wenn ich sie nicht bekomme dann darf sie niemand haben."

„Mr. Craig wir brauchen jetzt eine DNS Probe von ihnen.", brachte sich Warrick in das Gespräch ein.

„Ihr scheiß Bullen nehmt euch doch was ihr wollt. Meine Stacy kann mir keiner mehr wegnehmen!"

Das er so schnell gesteht hatte selbst Catherine nicht angenommen. Aber bei der Beweißlage hätte das Leugnen sowieso nichts gebracht.

Und nach fünf Minuten hatte Greg schließlich den DNS-Vergleich abgeschlossen und sie konnten damit die Akte schließen.

* * *

„Setz dich doch Grissom.", forderte Sara ihn auf.

„Danke, Sara. Ich finde wir sollten über uns reden."

„Über uns? Seit wann gibt es denn ein uns?"

„Sara, ich liebe dich! Und wenn es dir zu schnell geht ich kann warten."

Doch die beiden wurden von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

„Grissom ich glaube das ist Nick."

„Ist schon gut Sara, ich komme morgen wieder. Aber versprich mir, dass du über meine Worte nachdenkst.", sagte er.

„Natürlich werde ich das tun Grissom aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du meine Entscheidung akzeptieren wirst."

Ein zweites Klopfen an der Tür kam Grissom zu Gute. Er nutzte auch sogleich seine Chance.

„Bis morgen, Sara."

Er öffnete die Tür und schon war er verschwunden. Nick stand verwundert vor der Türe, war Grissom nicht krank? Aber er entschloss sich dazu besser nichts zu sagen.

„Hi Sara. Wie geht's dir?"

„Gut, danke. Ähm Nick ich weiß es zu schätzen dass du gekommen bist aber ich bin wirklich hundemüde. Wärst du sauer auf mich wenn ich mich hinlegen würde."

„Natürlich nicht Sara, ich komme Morgen wieder vorbei. Schlaf dich nur aus."

Grissom war inzwischen zu Hause angekommen und hatte es sich auf seinem Sofa bequem gemacht. Doch seitdem er Saras Wohnung verlassen hatte kreisten seine Gedanken nur um Sara.

_Ich hoffe ich bin nicht zu spät. Ich hoffe sie entscheidet sich für ein Leben mit mir. Ich liebe sie und ich brauche sie so sehr. Ich will wieder ihr lächeln sehen und in ihre strahlenden Augen blicken. _

* * *

So was sagt ihr zu dem Kapitel, ich will euere Meinung hören. Klar? 


	8. Sag nichts Grissom

**Liz: **Natürlich glauben sie ihm das. mit dem Auge zwinker. Nur eine Entscheidung möglich,also ich weiß net. Nick oder Greg wären doch auch noch gute Alternativen oder? Na klar will ich Sara glücklich machen, dich , hmm, natürlich auch! Und wie du siehst so lange lass ichselbst Grissom nicht zappeln. Und hier ist nun das neue Chapter. Und vergess ja nicht zu reviewn.

**Sunny: **Nicht langweilig. Dann ist ja gut. Und hier hast du ihre vorläufige Entscheidung. Und weil du so süchtig bist hab ich mir natürlich auch Mühe gegeben.

**

* * *

Kaptitel 8: „Sag nichts Grissom."**

Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen als Sara recht unsanft von ihrem Wecker geweckt wurde.

„Ich hasse dieses Teil!", sagte sie und liefinRichtungBad.

_Mein Gott was soll ich Grissom denn jetzt nur sagen. Ich liebe ihn, ja, ich gebe es zu. Aber wie lange soll das mit uns beiden denn gut gehen? Was ist wenn wir uns auseinander leben und uns später einmal hassen? Aber wenn er mich so sehr liebt wie ich ihn liebe dann dürfte dass nicht passieren._

Den restlichen Vormittag verbrachte Sara mit mehreren Tafeln Schokolade auf dem Bett. Diese Entscheidung konnte alles Verändern. Es konnte auch alles Zerstören für dass sie jahrelang gearbeitet hatte. Oder es konnte alles zum Guten wenden.

* * *

Auch Grissom hatte die Nacht mit Grübeln verbracht. Als er schließlich gefrühstückt und geduscht hatte beschloss er zu Sara zu fahren. Er war so nervös dass er mehrere Versuche brauchte um den Schlüssel in das Schloss zu bekommen um seine Haustüre abzuschließen.

Als es an der Tür klopfte erschrak Sara.

_Das ist Grissom. Aber was soll ich ihm denn jetzt nur antworten?_

Langsam ging sie zur Tür und öffnete sie behutsam. Vor der Tür stand Grissom. Er blickte sie mit einem Leuchten in den Augen an. Ein Leuchten das Sara kannte. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen erstarte Sara.

_Ich kenne dieses Leuchten. Er liebt mich wirklich!_

Es folgten Minuten des Schweigens. Doch dann kam Grissom näher. Sara konnte die Wärme in seinem Blick spüren.

„Nicht hier.", meinte Sara und er folgte ihr hinein.

„Sara, ich ….", begann Grissom

„Sag nichts Grissom.", erwiderte sie. Und legte ihm ihren Zeigefinger auf den Mund. Dann beugte sie sich vor und schloss ihre Augen. Grissom tat es ihr gleich uns so trafen sich ihre Lippen. Und schließlich küssten sie sich.

„Ich liebe dich, Sara.", hauchte Grissom ihr ins Ohr als er ihr T-Shirt hochschob.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Sara von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt. Sie starte Grissom an. War das letzte Nacht wirklich geschehen? Ja, sie und Grissom hatten sich geküsst. Nein sogar mehr als das. Und es war die schönste Nacht in Saras Leben gewesen.

„Grissom." „hmmmm" „Wir sollten langsam aufstehen. Komm schon wir müssen uns für die Schicht noch richten."

Nach 15 weiteren Minuten hatte Sara es geschafft Grissom zum aufstehen zu bewegen, natürlich hatte sie ihn dafür auch mindestens ein Dutzend mal küssen müssen. Aber Grissom war auch unwiderstehlich.

Doch wie würde der Rest des Teams auf die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht reagieren?

* * *

So nun ist es vollbracht. Es ist raus. Was sagt ihr? Ich will Reviews klar! 


	9. Der Beginn eines neuen Lebens

**Liz: **Tut mir echt Leid dass ihr so lange habt warten müssen. Aber hier habt ihr nun euer Chapter.

**Sunny: **Ja hier hast du ja mehr. Dass muss jetzt aber auch ne Weile reichen. Brauch erst wieder ne neue gute Idee dann gibt's aber wieder was neues.

**

* * *

Kaptitel 9: Der Beginn eines neuen Lebens**

Als Sara und Grissom das Labor erreichten brannte schon wieder die heiße Sonne über Vegas. Bei einem Blick in die Ferne konnte man das gut gekannt Flimmern wahrnehmenwelches es bei einer Hitze wie dieser immer gab. Als sie aus dem Auto ausgestiegen waren liefen die beiden Hand in Hand in Richtung desUmkleideraums. Dies blieb von ihren Kollegen natürlich nicht unbemerkt.

„Hey sind das wirklich Sara und Grissom die da Händchen halten?", wollte Nick wissen.

„Ich glaub es nicht. Sie haben es also endlich geschafft.", sagte Catherine begeistert.

„Jetzt sind meine Chancen auf ein Leben mit Sara wohl dahin. Und ich hatte immer noch gehofft.", sagte Greg weinerlich.

„Ja der arme kleine Greg jetzt ist ihm doch glatt die Sara davon gelaufen.", erwiderte Warrick.

Als Sara und Grissom aus dem Umkleideraum kamen schwiegen ihre Kollegen.

„Wir müssen euch etwas mitteilen.", begann Sara deren Augen wie ein Diamant strahlten.

„Sara und ich,wir haben nun zueinander gefunden. Also wir sind ein Paar.", beendete Grissom.

„Hey dass ist super. Und ich dachte schon dass das in diesem Jahrhundert nicht mehr passieren wird.", meinte Catherine ernst.

* * *

Einige Wochen später:

„Sara, kommst du wir müssen los.", rief Grissom von der Haustüre aus.

Doch aus dem Bad waren nur ein paar Geräusche zu hören.

„Sara?", fragte Grissom besorgt.

Als sie nach einigen Minuten aus dem Bad kam war sie weiß wie eine Wand.

„Geht es dir nicht gut? Soll ich dich vielleicht zu einem Arzt bringen?"

„Nein Grissom. Ich hab wahrscheinlich nur was Falsches gegessen."

Doch ihre Übelkeit sollte sich auch während der Schicht nicht bessern. Catherine die ein flaues Gefühl im Magen hatte begann Sara zu beobachten und als sie beim nächsten Mal wieder auf die Toilette verschwand folgte sie ihr.

„Hey Sara.", sagte Catherine, „Kann es sein dass du schwanger bist."

„Cath!", schrie Sara die Catherines Kommen nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Na sag schon. Kann es sein?", hakte Catherine nach.

„Ja es könnte sein. Ich habe heute Mittag einen Arzttermin.", antwortete Sara.

Als Sara gegen ende ihrer Schicht nach einer Ausrede suchte um unbemerkt zu verschwinden kam Catherine ihr zur Hilfe.

„Grissom, könnte ich Sara schnell losschicken. Ich hab zu Hause vergessen die Herdplatte auszumachen aber ich muss hier dringend weitermachen oder ich bekomme Probleme mit Ecklie."

„Ist gut."

* * *

Als Sara nach einigen Stunden nach Hause kam war sie sich nicht sicher wie Grissom auf die Neuigkeit reagieren würde. Würde er sich freuen? Wollte er denn überhaupt Kinder haben?

„Sara da bist du ja endlich. Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht.", sagte Grissom und lief ihr entgegen.

„Grissom ich muss dir was sagen. Wir …", begann sie.

„Was ist mit uns.", fragte Grissom unsicher.

„Wir bekommen ein Kind."

Grissom war total überwältigt. Er würde ein Kind bekommen - mit Sara. Das war der schönste Tag in seinem Leben. Er lief zu ihr und umarmte sie.

„Sara, das ist das schönste Geschenk dass ich je von jemandem bekommen habe.", sagte Grissom bevor er ihr Herz mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zum schmelzen brachte. Darauf hatte Sara lange warten müssen doch die letzten Wochen waren für sie der Himmel auf Erden und für Grissom war es der Beginn eines neuen Lebens.

ENDE


End file.
